Soutien
by histoirede
Summary: En deuxième année, à la fin des tournois scolaires et après avoir été nommé capitaine, Tezuka se rend compte que sa blessure s'est réveillée. La cachant d'abord, il réalise qu'il a besoin du soutien de son vicecapitaine pour traverser cette épreuve.


**Titre :** Soutien  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Takeshi Konomi  
**Note :** Fic écrite pour le challenge "21 thèmes sur Tezuka et Oishi", n°9 : Akitaka oji-san 

- C'est d'être capitaine qui te fait flemmarder à ce point ?

Tezuka jeta un regard de côté à Oishi, se demandant si c'était vraiment à lui qu'il s'adressait.

- ... je veux dire, depuis que les troisième année sont partis, on te voit moins souvent la raquette à la main.

- ... hmm.

- Tu ferais un échange contre moi tout à l'heure ? Ca fait lontemps.

Tezuka savait bien que quelqu'un allait finir par remarquer.

Et il savait que si quelqu'un devait remarquer, ce serait forcément Oishi.

Peut-être que ce serait plus simple de lui avouer... juste à lui.

- Hmm, pas de problème.

Oishi répondit par un sourire.

Oui.

Oishi s'inquiéterait, mais... ce serait mieux qu'il soit au courant.

- Oishi...

- Oui ?

- Ce soir, tu aurais un peu de temps libre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

- Et dont tu ne peux pas me parler là ?

- ... non.

Oishi eut l'air un peu surpris, peut-être peu habitué à ce que son meilleur ami ait quelque chose à dire qui ne puisse l'être aux abords d'un court de tennis.

- Alors ce soir après l'entraînement ?

- Hmm.

------------------

- Ton revers est moins puissant qu'avant... tu vois ce que c'est que de ne plus t'entraîner autant !

Oishi émit un petit rire en refermant son sac.

Ils étaient finalement seuls tous les deux, et même si c'était devenu fréquent qu'ils soient les deux derniers présents depuis qu'ils étaient capitaine et vice-capitaine, Tezuka savait que ce soir serait différent.

- ... Ce n'est pas ça.

Le rire d'Oishi s'arrêta net et le garçon s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- ... hmm.

Le regard d'Oishi changea, se faisant inquiet.

Tezuka avait prédit cette réaction... Oishi s'inquiétait pour un rien.

- ... depuis quelques temps, je... je ressens une douleur au coude quand je joue. Je pensais que ça partirait tout seul. Surtout en jouant un peu moins... mais ça fait trois semaines et la douleur est toujours là.

- Tu as vu un médecin ?

- ... non.

Oishi poussa un long soupir.

Tezuka n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir ce qu'Oishi pensait de tout ça, ce qui était assez étrange, vu qu'en général le garçon laissait toutes ses émotions s'afficher sur son visage.

- ... tu devrais. Tu te rends comptes si c'est le tennis elbow ou quelque chose de grave ? Je... Tu devrais vraiment faire attention... à ton niveau, ce serait dommage de négliger une douleur... Ca pourrait avoir des conséquences.

- ... Si tu le dis.

Oishi sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Tu vois l'hôpital entre ton arrêt de bus et le mien ?

- ... hmm.

- Mon oncle travaille là-bas. Ils ont un service de médecine du sport... on pourrait y passer et puis il te donnerait rapidement un avis, que tu saches si... si ça va passer vite.

- ... merci.

Oishi répondit à nouveau par un sourire, sûrement satisfait que sa proposition soit acceptée.

------------------

- S'il vous plaît, je cherche le docteur Oishi. Oishi Akitaka.

- Vous êtes au bon endroit. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Ah, non, je suis son neveu. J'aurais juste besoin de le voir cinq minutes, en fait.

La secrétaire s'inclina légèrement et consulta l'agenda en face d'elle.

- Je suppose qu'il ne prendrait pas trop de retard si tu vas lui parler entre deux consultations. Je t'appelle dès qu'il a fini avec son patient, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Tezuka et Oishi s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, Tezuka rompant vite le silence qui s'installait.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne gêne pas ?

- Hmm ! Tu vas voir, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra te dire si c'est grave ou pas.

- ... Oishi.

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est grave... je voudrais que tu ne le répètes pas.

------------------

- Donc tu m'as dit que ça faisait trois semaines et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration en jouant moins ?

- ... non.

L'oncle d'Oishi tendit le bras de Tezuka et appuya sur la peau près du coude.

- Ca fait mal quand je fais ça ?

- ... pas vraiment.

Le médecin lâcha son bras et prit un air embêté.

- Ca ne ressemble pas à un tennis elbow. Plutôt un trauma qui aurait empiré. Tu ne te serais pas cogné le coude ou quelque chose ?

- ... pas récemment.

- En tout cas vu ce que tu m'as décrit, ça ne devrait pas se soigner tout seul. Le mieux serait que tu prennes un rendez-vous. On fera une radio et je verrai si c'est bien un trauma... Tu en as déjà parlé à tes parents ?

- ... non.

- Fais-le, et viens avec l'un d'eux la prochaine fois.

- Oui.

- En attendant pas de tennis. Au moins par précaution. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus de temps à te consacrer ce soir.

- Nous, c'est moi qui vous remercie de votre peine alors qu'on est venus sans prévenir.

Tezuka s'inclina, l'oncle d'Oishi répondant par un sourire.

Un peu de la même manière que son neveu.

------------------

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave.

- ...

- Dis, Tezuka... je pourrais t'accompagner la prochaine fois aussi ?

- ...

- ... sinon, je... je vais m'inquiéter pour rien, je me connais... mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

- Ca ne me gêne pas.

De nouveau un sourire.

A croire que dans la famille Oishi, on pouvait répondre à tout avec un sourire.

------------------

- Tu as peur que je ne le soigne pas si tu ne viens pas ?

- Hein ?

Oishi s'étonna de la remarque de son oncle alors que celui-ci auscultait le bras de Tezuka.

- Ca fait la cinquième fois que tu l'accompagnes.

- ... c'est juste que je m'inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités ?

- Si... mais je préfère être là...

Le docteur fit un sourire et jeta un coup d'oeil à la dernière radio en date.

- Ca te fait encore mal fréquemment, Tezuka-kun ?

- ... de moins en moins. Pratiquement plus.

- Bien. Je lève mon interdit sur le tennis, mais seulement en petites quantités. Pas plus d'une demie-heure d'affilée, pas de balle appuyée et pas d'effet trop important. Juste histoire de voir. Si la douleur revient, tu arrêtes. Par contre, les autres interdits restent. Ne porte rien de la main gauche le bras tendu et continue de porter le strap.

- Oui.

- Ah, Shûichirô, vu que tu es là, je vais profiter de ta présence. Viens.

Oishi obéit et s'approcha de son oncle qui se leva de son siège.

- Assieds-toi à ma place.

- ... oji-san ?

- Vous vous entraînez ensemble au club, non ?

- Oui, en général. Mais Tezuka s'entraîne aussi par lui-même des fois.

Tezuka leva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu savais ?

- ... vu ton niveau, c'est évident.

L'oncle d'Oishi coupa court à la conversation, attrapant le bras de Tezuka, plaçant son coude sur l'une de ses paumes.

- Shûichirô, je vais t'apprendre un petit truc. C'est un massage tout simple et ce sera bénéfique si tu peux lui faire après qu'il joue. Ca atténue la pression sur l'articulation.

Oishi se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Je... je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable et puis Tezuka n'a peut-être pas envie que...

- Tezuka-kun, ça te gênerait ?

Non.

Non, pourquoi ça le gênerait ?

Si c'était mieux pour son coude...

Le seul problème serait que ça embarasse Oishi.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, mais si O... si Shûichirô n'en a pas envie, ça n'est pas la peine de le forcer.

- Oh, il fait son timide, mais je suis sûr qu'il a envie d'aider.

- Ah... hmm. Hmm. Si je peux servir à quelque chose...

Le médecin fit un sourire pour avoir remporté le combat et attrapa la main droite de son neveu pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Tezuka et lui apprendre comment en relaxer les mucles.

------------------

Tezuka pénétra dans les vestiaires et remarqua qu'une bonne partie des membres du club étaient déjà partis. Les première année qui s'étaient occupés du rangement finissaient de se rhabiller, et parmi les deuxième année, seuls Oishi, Fuji et Kikumaru étaient encore présents, en train de ranger leurs affaires.

Tezuka prit une longue inspiration.

Le tennis lui avait manqué.

Même s'il n'avait pas tellement tapé dans la balle aujourd'hui -et même si Inui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne jouait pas à son meilleur niveau-, l'état d'esprit qui l'habitait alors que l'entraînement finissait était totalement différent de ces dernières semaines.

Les première année attrapèrent leurs sacs et prirent la porte alors qu'il atteignait son casier.

- OTSUKARE-SAMA DESHITAAAA !!!!!!

- Tu n'as pas besoin de crier si fort, imbécile.

- C'est toujours mieux que de 'persifler' comme toi, "fushuuu".

- Qui persifle ?!

- ... les vipères ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ??

- Que tu étais...

- Kaidô, Momoshiro. 20 tours de terrain en arrivant demain matin !

Tezuka ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers les première année pour voir comment ils prenaient la sanction.

- C'est tout de ta faute, imbécile.

- Comment ça ma faute ?!

- 30 tours. Et si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le en-dehors du collège.

Tezuka vit Oishi s'approcher de la porte.

- Ou mieux, ne vous battez pas du tout. Faites attention sur le chemin du retour !

La porte se referma sans nouvelle injure prononcée entre les deux garçons, mais après un nouvel "otsukare-sama deshita" qu'ils prononcèrent en coeur.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Fuji enfilait son sac et ouvrait la porte à nouveau.

- On se voit demain, otsukare-sama.

- Bye-bye nya, Fuji !!!

Le prodige de Seigaku quitta à son tour la pièce et il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que le tour de Kikumaru ne vienne.

Oishi, comme Tezuka, était encore en tenue. Peu après les Nationales, Oishi avait été sorti des titulaires de l'équipe, mais avait retrouvé son jersey de titulaire depuis peu.

Tezuka préférait le voir dans cette tenue. Il savait que son vice-capitaine la méritait amplement.

- J'ai rempli le journal du club et écrit le programme de demain sur le tableau. Tout était en ordre dehors ?

- Hmm. Aucun problème.

Oishi fit un sourire et retira la veste de son jersey.

Tezuka se demanda si le garçon avait oublié qu'il était censé lui faire un massage. Ou s'il était trop gêné pour oser en parler.

C'était le genre d'Oishi.

- ... Oishi.

- Oui ?

Comment formuler ça sans que le jeune homme se sente obligé ?

- Je comprends totalement si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié... pour mon bras...

Oishi rougit légèrement.

Bon, il était vrai que son visage affichait facilement ses émotions, mais ces histoires de massage le faisaient vraiment rougir plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ah, je... je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'osais pas vraiment aborder le sujet. Mais si tu... tu veux, je... enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux !

- Si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Non... Non, vraiment pas.

- On s'assoit ?

- Hmm !

Les deux prirent place sur l'unique banc du vestiaire, Tezuka retirant sa veste et la pliant soigneusement à côté de lui avant de tendre son bras vers Oishi.

Les joues du jeune homme étaient toujours légèrement empourprées, mais ses mains saisirent le coude de Tezuka sans plus d'hésitation.

- ... tu me dis si je te fais mal.

- Hmm...

- ... ou si tu te rends compte que je ne fais pas comme mon oncle.

- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Oishi sembla rougir légèrement plus.

Tezuka ne voulait pas de ça. Oishi était son meilleur ami, le seul auquel il avait considéré parler de sa blessure, et il n'avait pas envie que celui-ci soit embarassé en sa présence.

- ... Oishi ?

- Oui ?

- ... Merci.

Il ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées, comment expliquer à Oishi qu'il ne voulait pas l'embarasser ni l'ennuyer avec cette blessure. Comment lui dire que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire était apprécié, et que même si ses massages n'était peut-être pas parfaits, il était la seule personne à qui il les demanderait.

La seule personne à qui il voulait les demander, la seule personne qui pouvait les faire.

Faute de pouvoir exprimer le fond de ses pensées, il s'était contenté de résumer le tout par un "merci".

Après tout, c'était le plus important.

Oishi l'avait regardé une seconde, puis lui avait souri. Tezuka ne décelait plus une trace de gêne sur son visage.

------------------

C'était vite devenu une sorte de rituel... en tout cas, une de leurs habitudes.

En général, Tezuka revenait une fois que les vestiaires étaient vides ou presque et s'asseyait sur le banc, Oishi venant le rejoindre dès qu'il avait fini la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir.

Ce n'était que cinq minutes, mais cinq minutes qui donnaient de l'espoir pour son bras à Tezuka, et qui donnaient sûrement à Oishi l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

Cinq minutes passées en général en silence, Oishi fixé sur le coude de Tezuka, souvent un sourire aux lèvres, alors que le regard de Tezuka se perdait ailleurs dans la pièce.

L'une ou l'autre fois, il avait profité de l'instant pour enlever ses lunettes et fermer les yeux.

Juste un peu.

Juste... histoire de profiter un peu mieux des mouvements des doigts d'Oishi qui se faisaient de plus en plus habitués à la tâche.

Tezuka en était venu à attendre ces moments où il ne pensait plus à rien et où son coude lui faisait du bien plutôt que le contraire.

L'une ou l'autre fois, Oishi demanderait si ce qu'il faisait servait à quelque chose, ou s'il faisait même vraiment les choses bien, ce à quoi Tezuka répondait des fois juste par un "...hmm" et des fois par des encouragements à devenir masseur professionnel.

Ce moment était devenu pour Tezuka le plus agréable de l'entraînement, le garçon culpabilisant légèrement de préférer un massage au tennis.

------------------

- Pardon, je dois m'arrêter là.

Tezuka remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et changea sa raquette de main.

Il avait mal.

Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Tu vas bien, Tezuka ?

- Hmm. Je préfère en rester là, je dois... faire autre chose.

- Tu as peur de perdre ?

Tezuka leva un sourcil à la remarque d'Inui.

Ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait été en train de mener auparavant.

- ... non.

- On remet ça à un autre jour ?

- ... comme tu veux.

Tezuka inclina légèrement la tête, indiquant que la conversation était finie, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Ils étaient vides, ce qui était à vrai dire normal à plus d'une demie-heure de la fin de l'entraînement.

Tezuka s'assit sur le banc, laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur.

Toujours cette même douleur, qui revenait au rythme des pulsations de son coeur.

Il retira ses lunettes et ferma ses yeux.

S'il se reposait un peu, ça ferait moins mal. Au moins un peu.

- ... tu vas bien ?

Il ne savait pas s'il s'était assoupi ou si son cerveau était juste parti un instant quand la voix d'Oishi le ramena à la réalité.

Les vestiaires étaient toujours vides et on entendait encore le bruit des balles rebondir à l'extérieur.

- Mon coude.

Oishi prit un air peiné.

C'était évident que le jeune homme détestait voir quelqu'un d'autre souffrir, qui plus est quelqu'un qu'il appréciait.

- ... je peux aider ?

Tezuka poussa un soupir alors que son coude prenait la direction d'Oishi.

- ... oui. S'il te plaît.

Tezuka ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer quand les mains d'Oishi vinrent au contact de son bras.

Il baissa son visage et ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver une position qui ferait moins souffrir son bras.

- Tu as joué plus longtemps que d'habitude ?

- Non... je venais de commencer un match contre Inui...

- Tu as peut-être tapé trop fort...

- ... je crois que c'est les amortis. Surtout.

- On passe à l'hôpital ce soir.

- ... c'est pas la peine.

Oishi poussa un soupir.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne politique que de souffrir et d'attendre que ça passe, Tezuka. Si tu te voyais... ca se voit que tu as mal.

Les yeux de Tezuka se rouvrirent et sa tête bascula en arrière.

Oui, il avait mal.

Ce soir... il allait écouter Oishi.

- ... ça va ?

- ... pas vraiment. Mais mieux depuis que tu es là.

Oishi lui offrit un sourire.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

... oui, il savait.

De nouveau, Tezuka ne put s'empêcher de bouger pour tenter d'améliorer la douleur diffuse dans tout son bras.

Alors qu'elle redescendait, sa tête vint heurter l'épaule d'Oishi et décida d'y rester.

- ... merci.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne bouge, alors que les doigts d'Oishi continuaient leur travail, apaisant légèrement la douleur. Mais Tezuka était plus reconnaissant envers Oishi pour son soutien et sa présence que pour son massage.

Quelque part... c'était plus simple de traverser ça avec Oishi.

Au bout de longs instants, cependant, il poussa un long soupir et se dégagea légèrement de son meilleur ami.

- ... ça va bientôt être l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement, non ?

- ... hmm, bientôt.

- Retournons sur les courts.

- Ca va aller ?

- ... hmm.

Tezuka se leva, pliant et dépliant son coude lentement.

La douleur était devenue beaucoup plus supportable.

- Et ne t'esquive pas en partant, hein. Tu viens à l'hôpital après.

- Ou sinon ?

Tezuka avait lancé cette phrase plus dans l'esprit de faire un trait d'humour qu'autre chose, mais Oishi sembla un peu pris à court par la question.

- Euh... sinon...

Oishi était trop gentil pour le menacer de ne plus le masser, de ne plus lui parler, ou de ne plus être là pour lui.

- ... sinon je le dis à tous les autres.

Il marquait un point.

- Je comptais venir de toute façon.

Oishi resta silencieux une seconde.

- ... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ?

- ... non. Je sais qu'une partie d'entre eux s'entraînent d'arrache-pied parce qu'ils se disent qu'avec moi, ils ont une chance d'atteindre les nationales. C'est stupide parce qu'on est une équipe et qu'un seul joueur ne peut emmener une équipe en nationales, mais...

- Je sais. De toute façon tu seras remis bien avant l'an prochain. Et moi je crois que tu peux nous emmener en nationales.

- Si Seigaku perd les quatre autres matchs, j'aurais beau gagner, ça ne servira à rien.

- Tu montres l'exemple, c'est important.

- ...

- De toute façon, on va en nationales l'an prochain.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

Oishi fit un sourire.

- Il va bien falloir, on se l'est promis.


End file.
